This invention relates to cuffed tubes assemblies.
Various cuffed tubes have an inflatable cuff at their patient end that is deflated for introduction to a body cavity. In some tubes, such as endotracheal tubes, the deflated cuff preferably presents as low a profile as possible. In other tube assemblies, such as laryngeal or pharyngeal mask airways, the cuff preferably has a particular shape when deflated that helps locate the assembly correctly. In such assemblies, the cuff is usually attached to one side of a plate, or the like, of the desired shape. However, because the desired shape of the cuff when inflated is different from that when deflated, this can be difficult to arrange.